DESTINOS APARTE
by adrinag1
Summary: Candy ha sido adoptada por la familia Ardley. Anthony estaba a su lado y se vislumbraba un futuro feliz para ambos. Sin embargo, una decisión de la Tia Abuela los separa. Ella va a Londres y en el Colegio San Pablo conoce a Terry,surge una nueva amistad. Por un suceso inesperado,Candy deberá decidir qué camino tomar y en su decisión,uno de los jóvenes ya no será parte de su vida...
1. Presentación en Sociedad

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*CAPITULO 1: PRESENTACION EN SOCIEDAD

El día de la Presentación de Candy ante la familia Ardley y la sociedad, se organizó una cacería de zorros. Toda la alta alcurnia y la parentela de tan distinguida familia se encontraban en dicho evento.

Todo fue un éxito y la cacería terminó como estaba planeado. Ninguno de los chicos había conseguido tan preciado premio, las zorras fueron muy astutas esa día y ninguna pudo ser cazada. Aún así Archie, Stear, pero sobre todo Anthony, pasaron una linda tarde al lado de Candy.

Como era de esperarse, esa noche la Tia Abuela organizó una gran fiesta primeramente, para presentar a la hija adoptiva del Sr. Williams y también para dar a conocer una importante decisión que había tomado.

Candy estaba en su habitación preparándose para la fiesta. Había decidido llevar un vestido amarillo que la Tia Abuela había sugerido. Era de color brillante, por lo que resaltaba muy bien con los adornos verdes y esmeraldas que se le habían dado para dicha ocasión.

Dorothy ayudaba a Candy con su arreglo y realmente se esmeró ese día, Candy lucía espléndida con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y con los rizos cuidadosamente peinados con adornos de pequeñas flores blancas que daban a la pequeña un aire muy distintivo. Las joyas eran magníficas sin ser ostentosas, y todas eran pequeñas piedras engarzadas en oro que las hacían brillar magníficamente.

Estaban ya en los últimos toques cuando se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta...-Adelante- respondió Candy

Al abrir Dorothy, ambas se quedaron sorprendidas de lo que veían...eran Archie, Anthony y Stear! Los tres lucían muy atractivos con el traje de frac negro que llevaban y en verdad que también se esmeraron en lucir sus mejores galas, ya que estaban deslumbrantes.

-Venimos a acompañarte Candy- dijo Archie rompiendo el silencio ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

Pero los tres chicos quedaron mudos ante lo que veían...Candy lucía mejor que nunca y esto los dejo boquiabiertos a todos. La verdad es que se generó un silencio que con el paso de los minutos, incomodó a todos. Por lo que Dorothy salió al rescate diciendo

-Srita. Candy, he terminado...así que ya puede bajar al salón con sus acompañantes-

Dorothy recogió algunas cosas, y sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, le guiñó el ojo a Candy. Sabía que sería la mejor noche en la vida de la Pequeña y se alegraba por ella.

Sin decir mucho, los cuatro elegantes primos bajaron al salón. Candy bajó de la mano de Anthony y mientras hacían su entrada triunfante en el salón, el chico le murmuró

-¡Luces Hermosa Candy!...se que hoy serás la chica más linda de la fiesta y quiero bailar contigo toda la noche!- dijo tímidamente y cuidando de no ser escuchado por sus primos.

Candy se quedó muda ante tal confesión, pero no pudo responder nada...entre la timidez que tenía y la presencia de Archie y Stear, no dijo nada, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Candy se sentía feliz, entre lo que Anthony le dijo y lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y un rubor la hacia sentir como si tuviera un fuego interno.

Al bajar de la gran escalera, los chicos la dejaron al lado de la Tia Abuela quien se encontraba ahí esperando a la chica para presentarla formalmente ante la comunidad presente.

Con un aire muy aristocrático y formal la Sra. Elroy empezó su discurso

- Queridos invitados, parientes de los Ardley y amigos...hoy nos reunimos para que tenga el honor de presentar formalmente a la Srtia. Candice White Ardley ante ustedes. Ella fue adoptada oficialmente por el Sr. Williams hace unos días. Desafortunadamente, él no pudo estar presente en tan importante evento, por lo que me ha pedido que sea yo quien haga tal presentación...-

La Tia Abuela hablaba y hablaba, pero Candy no tenía mente ni oídos para escucharla...sólo pensaba en las lindas palabras dichas por Anthony! Su corazón latía sólo al recordarlas! Pero también se sentía nerviosa, todo era tal y como lo había soñado...una linda fiesta, ella con un hermoso vestido, el Príncipe que siempre había soñado a su lado...pero algo la tenía inquieta. Para su sorpresa las siguientes palabras de la Tia Elroy serían decisivas en la vida de Candy y literalmente le darían un giro inesperado a todo.

-...así, que se ha decidido que Candy continúe su preparación como una de los Ardley en Londres para que estudie y llegue a ser un digno miembro de nuestra distinguida familia...-

Esto dejó a Candy de una pieza...iría a Londres! Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a Anthony y notó que él lucía tan sorprendido como ella. Ambos desconocían los planes de la Tia Abuela, pero lo peor estaba por venir...

-...También el consejo de los Ardley ha decidido que mis nietos continuarán con sus estudios en distinguidos colegios. Archie y Stear acompañarán a Candy al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres y Anthony asistirá al Colegio en Massachusetts para luego continuar sus estudios en la Universidad de Harvard...-

Esto dejo atónitos a todos los primos! ¿Cómo fue que la Tia Abuela haya tomado tan importante decisión...pero sobretodo, ¿cómo es que ellos no estaban enterados de nada?

Anthony se puso furioso, no sólo se sintió un títere con el cual la familia jugaba y tomaba decisiones sobre su futuro...sino que lo separarían de Candy! Cerrando los puños estuvo a punto de confrontar a la Tia Abuela frente a todos pero Archie al ver sus intenciones, lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo

-Anthony, no es el momento para enfrentar a la Tia, no aquí...toda la sociedad esta presente y se armará un escándalo...recuerda que hoy es la presentación de Candy...-

-En cuanto la fiesta termine hablaremos con la Tia- le murmuró Stear poniéndose a su lado- te aseguro que ambos estamos tan sorprendidos y enojados como tu, pero como dice Archie...no es el momento- y también colocó su mano en el hombro de su primo.

Ambos hermanos sabían cuán arrebatado podría ser Anthony, así que se aseguraron de que no hiciera algo que tuviera consecuencias desastrosas.

El largo y sorpresivo discurso de la Tia terminó y dio paso a la cena, así que todos se dirigieron al comedor suntuosamente engalanado.

Durante la cena, todos los chicos estaban ensimismados y pensativos. Anthony no levantaba la vista de su plato...estaba furioso con la Tia Abuela y no quería que la gente se diera cuenta. Candy por su parte, estaba tan confundida y nerviosa que cometió todos los errores de etiqueta...por lo que apenas y probó bocado.

Por su parte, Archie y Stear miraban a sus primos con un dejo de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de preocupación. Sabían que las cosas no se quedarían así y que Anthony confrontaría a la Tia Abuela muy pronto y que el ambiente en la Mansión no sería de lo más cordial en los próximos días.

La cena por fin terminó y todos se dirigieron al Gran Salón para comenzar la fiesta. Los músicos estaban listos y al entrar la concurrencia, se tocaron los primeros compases de un vals.

Anthony se acercó a Candy y le pidió la primera pieza. Ambos comenzaron a bailar bajo la mirada de todos...en especial de Eliza Leegan.

Eliza sabía de antemano los planes de la Sra. Elroy, por eso estaba tan tranquila durante la fiesta; lo había escuchado por casualidad una tarde cuando la Tia Abuela se lo comunicaba a George...eso si que era buenas noticias para ella, finalmente esa huérfana estaría lejos de Anthony! Qué suerte para ella!

Candy y Anthony bailaban pero estaban ensimismados, no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Candy miraba al piso evitando ver a Anthony...sentía que si lo miraba, las lágrimas delatarían lo triste que se sentía. Por su lado, Anthony miraba por encima del hombro de Candy, él también quería evitar mirarla a los ojos; no quería que la chica se diera cuenta de la impotencia que sentía.

Bailaron un par de valses más y luego Stear se acercó para tomar el lugar de Anthony, el mayor de los Cornwell se había dado cuenta del mutismo de ambos y quería remediarlo

-...linda fiesta, ¿no crees Candy?- Stear comentó

-... Ehhh...la fiesta?...o si, es muy linda...- respondió Candy sorprendida al ser sacada de sus pensamientos

-Candy, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo se solucionará...mira, si hay que ir con el Tío Abuelo en persona para que Anthony venga con nosotros a Londres, lo haremos! Sabes que cuentas con nosotros y los apoyaremos...-

-Pero...¿Porqué Anthony debe ir a otro Colegio?...yo no quiero ir a Londres, quiero quedarme aquí con él!- respondió suplicando casi en lágrimas

-Esto era de esperarse tarde o temprano tendríamos que ir al colegio, no podemos quedarnos aquí siempre...ánimo Candy, ir al Colegio en Londres será divertido, además ahí aprenderás a ser una Gran Dama y cuando regreses Anthony y tu podrán estar juntos!...¿Te gustaría eso?-

-Si...pero no quiero separarme de él...-

-Lo sé...mañana mismo hablaremos con la Tia Abuela!- dijo Stear sonriendo

Candy finalmente sonrió al ver una luz de esperanza en este asunto, sabía que no sería fácil enfrentar a la Tia Abuela, pero contaba con el apoyo de sus primos.

Luego de bailar con Stear, Archie bailó un par de piezas con ella. También le dijo que no se preocupara y que dejara todo en sus manos, de alguna manera harían cambiar de parecer a la Tia Elroy.

Nuevamente Anthony se acercó para bailar con Candy. Ya estaba más tranquilo después de hablar con Stear y Archie, por lo que se le notaba más calmado.

-Candy, mañana a primera hora todos iremos a hablar con la Tia Abuela...no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos y confía en mi!- dijo sonriendo

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de ilusión y le respondió...

-Anthony!...nunca más quiero separarme de ti!...quiero estar donde tú estés!- y se le cristalizaron los ojos

-... Y lo estaremos Candy, te doy mi palabra. Ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta...mañana será otro día- y bajando la mirada con un rubor en su rostro, continuó- ...yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Candy... Quiero que siempre estemos juntos!- y al decirlo la miró con la más tiernas de las miradas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando embelesados ante esta mutua confesión.

Definitivamente era una noche espléndida y a pesar de las sorpresivas noticias, ambos disfrutaron de la velada no pensando en lo que el mañana les depararía.


	2. La terrible decisión de la Tía Abuela

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*CAPITULO 2: LA TERRIBLE DECISION DE LA TIA ABUELA

Al día siguiente de la Presentación de Candy, se respiraba un aire tenso en la Mansión. Ninguno de los chicos había podido dormir bien y a pesar de que el día anterior Anthony aseguró a Candy que todo saldría bien, la pequeña se sentía muy inquieta y nerviosa. Apenas había podido dormir y cuando por fin concilió el sueño, Dorothy la despertó para bajar a tomar el desayuno.

Todos estaban en la mesa del comedor tomando el desayuno. La Tia Abuela era muy estricta en cuanto a que todos estuvieran ahí con ella a tiempo, así que cuando Candy llegó tarde, la Sra. Elroy no estaba del mejor humor.

Anthony, Stear y Archie habían decidido hablar con la Tia sobre su decisión de mandarlos a estudiar y tratar de convencerla de que todos fueran a Londres.

La Tia Elroy estaba sumida en su mutismo mientras desayunaban y apenas se conversaba, así que Anthony decidió entablar conversación

- Tia Abuela...anoche usted nos dio la noticia de que pronto asistiríamos al colegio, ¿Cuando será eso?- preguntó seriamente

- Se ha decidido que partirán en un mes, así comenzarán de inmediato para que tengan mejor oportunidad de avanzar con sus estudios- dijo secamente mientras continuaba comiendo sin levantar la vista de su plato.

- Pero Tia, ¿Porque no puedo asistir al mismo Colegio que los demás?...- preguntó Anthony con un tono desafiante.

Fue entonces que la Sra. Elroy levantó la mirada y con el rostro duro y sin inmutarse respondió

-Eres el segundo en sucesión de los Ardley después de William, tu educación debe ser la mejor y si algo llegara pasarle a él, tu serás el sucesor y presidente de la familia-

-Pero Tia, yo quiero estar con Candy y los demás, no es justo que a mi se me envíe solo a un Colegio...-

-¡Esta decidido Anthony!...Tu tendrás una educación supervisada directamente por mi y el Tío Abuelo Williams...si vas a Londres, no sería posible el hacerlo, además...- y mirando a Candy continuó -Últimamente tu conducta ha cambiado, te has vuelto rebelde...todo por la compañía de Candice...un futuro sucesor de la familia no puede poner en riesgo su educación!-

Todos se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos de que fuera Candy el principal motivo por el cual Anthony iría a otro Colegio. Stear y Archie no supieron que decir al ver la forma tan abrupta de la Tia. Por su parte, Candy estaba a punto de las lágrimas...aún cuando era la hija adoptiva de la familia, se le consideraba una mala influencia para Anthony!

Anthony estaba furioso y se levantó de la mesa en modo desafiante y le respondió

-Pues yo no soy un juguete del Sr. Williams ni suyo Tia Abuela, yo decidiré que hacer con mi vida...yo quiero estar con Candy y los otros en el Colegio en Londres!-

La Sra. Elroy se levantó de la mesa y respondió ante el gesto de su sobrino

-No responderé a ese tono que estas usando Anthony, jamás me habías hablado así...te pido vengas conmigo a la Biblioteca- y salió del salón.

Archie y Stear trataron de calmar a Anthony...

-Anthony...nunca debiste hablarle así a la Tia Abuela...esta furiosa!- le dijo Archie

-Si Anthony, pensábamos tratar de convencerla con la idea de que sería mejor que tu estuvieras con nosotros y tal vez escribiéndole una carta al Tío Abuelo Williams...pero ahora que la Tia esta furiosa...no creo que podamos hacerlo- agregó Stear muy preocupado -Será mejor que vayas con la Tia Abuela, me temo que hay más que quiere decirte...-

Candy no sabía que decir y sólo miraba a Anthony con tristeza, cuando el chico lo notó le dijo

-No te preocupes Candy...solucionaré esto de una vez por todas...- y se dirigió con decisión hacia la Biblioteca dejando a todos más que preocupados.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca, Anthony tocó la puerta y una voz en el interior le dijo que pasara. Al entrar notó que la Tia Abuela estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia al Jardin. Al notar su presencia, le indicó que se sentara frente al gran escritorio de Caoba. Después ella tomó su lugar...era como si se tratara de un asunto de negocios más que una charla entre familia.

La Sra. Elroy miraba a Anthony con ojos duros, no se había inmutado ante la presencia de su sobrino y fue ella quien inició la conversación...

-Anthony, te he mandado llamar aquí porque tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio y no quería que los demás escucharán lo que tengo que decirte...estoy muy preocupada por tu actitud que has tenido últimamente, nunca antes me habías desobedecido y hablado en ese tono. Todo ha sido por la influencia de Candice y no permitiré que esto continúe. La decisión de enviarte a otro Colegio se ha tomado a partir de tu cambio...hasta antes de que Candice llegara a esta casa, eras un chico dulce y jamás me habías desafiado, no fue sino hasta que ella llegó que te has vuelto rebelde y desobediente...no permitiré que siga esto siga pasando.- le dijo muy seriamente.

A Anthony le tomó por sorpresa el motivo de la decisión de la Tia, pero no quería dejarse intimidar por la Tia, así que respondió lo más calmado posible...aún cuando quería confrontarla abiertamente...

-Usted sabe Tia que este cambio no ha sido por culpa de Candy...desde pequeño se me ha dicho que es lo que debo de hacer, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es lo quiero para mi vida y no me gusta que otros tomen las decisiones por mi, ya no soy un niño!-

La Tia Abuela lo miró fríamente y sólo respondió...

-El ser el segundo en sucesión te ha dado una gran responsabilidad, tu Madre y tu Padre lo sabían, por eso me han dejado a cargo de tu educación. Además eres menor de edad y no puedes tomar tus propias decisiones...se ha decidido, ¡irás a Harvard!-

-Pero Tia...- Anthony estaba furioso pero lo desarmó lo que había dicho la anciana, efectivamente, él era menor de edad y legalmente no podía hacer nada!

-No insistas Anthony...tu actitud, si continúa así, hará las cosas más duras para Candice...-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, ella es la culpable de la rebeldía de todos ustedes. Originalmente pensé enviarla a una escuela sólo para Señoritas alejada de todos, pero el Sr. Williams insistió en enviarla con Stear y Archie...no me hagas convencerlo de que cambie su decisión- respondió fríamente.

Anthony entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdido...si insistía en contraponerse a la decisión de la Tia Abuela, afectaría el futuro de Candy! No podía permitir eso. Ahora tendría que pensar en ella...para él, Candy era su prioridad, la quería verla feliz. Si continuaba argumentando, sólo lograría que ella fuera alejada de todos...y lo mejor sería que estuviera con sus primos.

La Tia Abuela miraba a su sobrino confiada en que había ganado la discusión, sabía que había tocado el punto más débil de Anthony y confiaba que el chico accedería. Anthony con la mirada baja le respondió...

-Como usted quiera Tia...se hará como usted diga, pero...- y levantando la mirada continuó- Le advierto que mis planes para el futuro son de casarme con Candy y eso nadie podrá evitarlo, ni siquiera usted Tia Abuela!- finalizó con una mirada desafiante y salió de la Biblioteca.

La Sra. Elroy quedó sorprendida ante tal confesión por parte de Anthony, sabía que el chico preferiría a Candy más que a cualquier otra, pero no sabía hasta donde llegaba el cariño de su sobrino predilecto por esa chica. Ahora que estaba al tanto, la Tia Elroy sabía que tenía unos años hasta que Anthony llegara a la mayoría de edad y tendría ese tiempo para evitar semejante disparate por parte de su sobrino.

Lo que Anthony no sabía, es que enviarlo a diferente Colegio era el primer paso por parte de la Sra. Elroy para separarlo de Candy. A la Tia Abuela no le gustaba la idea de que su sobrino favorito y el sucesor de Williams se uniera a una chica huérfana sin pasado. No, definitivamente eso no lo permitiría y ahora que sabía las intenciones de su sobrino, lucharía para separarlos definitivamente.

Anthony salió con un sentimiento de derrota del lugar. Se dirigió al Portal de las Rosas para meditar en que es lo que haría, pero sobre todo, lo que le diría a Candy.

Frente a sus rosas, pensaba que si desafiaba a la Tia Abuela, Candy sufriría las consecuencias y no era justo. Ahora no sólo tenía que pensar en él sino también en ella. Como le dijo la Tia Elroy acertadamente, el futuro de Candy estaba en sus manos. Anthony miró al cielo como buscando una respuesta y para su desagrado concluyó la Tia había ganado esta vez. Pensó en que ambos podrían huir pero eran menores de edad y Anthony no podía ofrecerle nada a Candy. Lo mejor era ir a Harvard, terminar cuanto antes los estudios y en cuanto llegara a la mayoría de edad, ya libre de todo control, formalizar una relación con Candy y luego desposarla! Si, eso era lo mejor!

Anthony estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Candy lo había seguido y tímidamente se acercó a él diciendo

-Anthony...¿Qué pasó con la Tia Abuela?...¿Esta todo bien?- le preguntó nerviosamente.

Anthony fue sacado de sus pensamientos y al verla ahí junto a él, todos los problemas desaparecieron...como la adoraba! De inmediato, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dulcemente le respondió

-Candy...la Tia Abuela no es tan mala persona como piensas...ella sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y aunque no lo parezca, se preocupa por nuestro bienestar...- pausó y pensó muy bien lo que le diría, tenía que hacerlo con mucho tacto ya que de esto dependía el que Candy aceptara la decisión de la familia...

- La Tia Abuela y el Tio Abuelo Williams sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros...si voy a Harvard podré avanzar en mis estudios y al terminar el Colegio podremos estar juntos, esta separación será por poco tiempo...además en todas mis vacaciones iré a visitarlos a Londres...- agregó tratando de sonar convincente.

Candy lo miró sorprendida...no podía creer lo que escuchaba...Anthony había aceptado la decisión de la Tia Abuela! Y el chico al ver su mutismo continuó diciendo...

-Candy...¿No crees que es mejor para nosotros estudiar y prepararnos para el futuro?, además, sabes lo que siento por ti...después del Colegio, nunca más nos separaremos!- le dijo decidido y con cierta timidez ante tal confesión.

Ambos se miraron dulcemente por unos momentos, se querían decir tanto pero las palabras simplemente no salían de sus corazones!

Candy sólo reaccionó abrazando a Anthony, por lo que el chico respiró aliviado...sabía que ella finalmente había cedido a esta terrible pero no insuperable decisión de la Tia. También sintió que Candy confiaba plenamente en él pero sobretodo, que compartía el mismo sentimiento que Anthony le profesaba...ambos se querían muchísimo!

Poco sabían que los días que tendrían uno al lado del otro estaban contados, ya que el destino les deparaba un final muy diferente al que ellos estaban planeando.


	3. Despedidas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*CAPITULO 3: DESPEDIDAS

En los días siguientes, se empezó con la preparación del viaje de los chicos. George había llegado a Lakewood por dos motivos: primeramente para llevar a Anthony al campus del Colegio en Massachusetts; con la ayuda del fiel George, Anthony no tendría problema al iniciar con su vida en tan distinguido colegio. Después, desempeñarse como guardián de los demás chicos en su viaje a Londres.

Para disgusto de Candy, Stear y Archie; la Tia Abuela había decidido que tanto Neal como Eliza se incorporarían al Real Colegio San Pablo con ellos. Así que todos los primos comenzarían los cursos al comienzo del año.

Anthony tuvo sólo unas semanas para prepararse para el viaje y no con buen ánimo, comenzó a preparar el equipaje que traería consigo al colegio. No solamente llevaría sus pertenencias y libros, sino que planeaba llevarse consigo algunos objetos de su madre; un cuadro, varias joyas y una rosa Dulce Candy! Tal y como cuando Candy viajó a México, preparó la rosa con sumo cuidado para que soportara el viaje a su nuevo hogar.

En esos días la relación del chico con la Sra. Elroy era fría y distante, la anciana sabía que Anthony no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero sabía con certeza que sería lo mejor para su sobrino favorito. A la Tia Abuela le dolía la actitud rebelde del chico pero albergaba la esperanza de que todo cambiara cuando estuviera en el Colegio alejado de la influencia de Candy.

Los chicos Cornwell notaron la tristeza de Anthony al acercarse el día de su partida, por lo que trataron de animarlo saliendo de paseo, jugando con él y con Candy...pero la Pequeña también mostraba un triste estado de ánimo. Stear y Archie hicieron lo que pudieron para que esos dos disfrutarán de sus últimos días juntos y tuvieron la idea de hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida para su querido Primo.

Se organizó una reunión en donde sólo asistirían ellos con la Tia Abuela y George. La cena transcurrió tranquila y tanto Archie como Stear trataban de amenizar la velada con alegres charlas. Con agrado vieron un cambio positivo en la actitud de Anthony, pero Candy seguía distante y muy callada. Organizaron un pequeño baile y dejaron que la pareja disfrutara bailando de casi todas las melodías esa noche.

Anthony miraba a Candy con alegría pero con un dejo de melancolía, partiría en dos días más y se acercaba la despedida. Por su lado Candy lo miraba triste...esto era demasiado para Anthony por lo que la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron al balcón para charlar sobre lo que harían cuando él se fuera.

Era una noche clara y la luz de la luna caía suavemente sobre la terraza donde se encontraban. Ambos estaban callados y miraban hacia el Rosedal, se podía escuchar a lo lejos tanto la música del salón como los sonidos nocturnos del jardín. El corazón de ambos querían decirse tanto pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su interior. Anthony sabía que había muy poco tiempo y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Candy los planes que había estado elaborando por días con respecto a ellos. Así que empezó diciendo

-Esta es una noche hermosa y será un lindo recuerdo que llevaré conmigo a mi nueva vida...-

Candy se volvió para mirarlo pero no pudo decir nada, se sentía tan conmovida que sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas delatarían la tristeza que la partida de Anthony le causaba.

Anthony levantó la mirada al cielo y continuó...

-Cada vez que vea una luna así de hermosa recordaré estos momentos a tu lado- y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los tristes ojos de Candy -...Candy, sabes cuánto significas para mi...se que esta separación no será fácil pero la superaremos...- y tomando la mano de la chica continuó -... Prométeme que me escribirás todos los días y yo haré lo mismo...con eso sentiré que estas a mi lado!- se lo dijo dulcemente y con una mirada llena de esperanza.

Candy sólo reaccionó abrazándolo...y casi llorando le respondió

-¡Te escribiré todos los días Anthony!...te lo prometo...- y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

Anthony la abrazaba y estaba también con los ojos cristalizados, pero se dio fuerza y coraje para no llorar frente a ella y después agregó

-... Pues esta decidido, nos escribiremos todos los días y en cuanto tenga vacaciones iré de visita a Londres!...- se apartó de ella y con su mano levantó su rostro de la chica para concluir

-Recuerda que debes estudiar mucho y ser un orgullo para los Ardley! Para cuando terminemos el colegio, nada ni nadie nos separará!...-

Candy lo miró con emoción y sólo lo abrazó. Ambos sentían que la separación sería dura pero que al final, estarían juntos y que nunca más se separarían. Disfrutaron esa noche y llenaron sus mentes con esos recuerdos, esos momentos les ayudarían mucho para soportar los días que estuvieran separados por un gran Océano!

Finalmente llegó el día de la partida de Anthony. Como las clases comenzarían pronto tenía que apresurarse en llegar para poder estar listo mientras que sus primos partirían después de las Navidades unas semanas después.

Ya todo estaba listo en el carruaje que los llevaría a él y George a la estación de trenes. Así que empezaron las despedidas. Primeramente se despidió de sus queridos primos...

-Los voy a extrañar mucho!...pero se que pronto volveremos a vernos, en mis vacaciones espero que tengan tiempo para que podamos pasear por Londres...- se los dijo con tristeza pero esbozando una sonrisa para que sus primos no lo notaran.

-Claro que si...estaremos ansiosos de tu llegada a Londres!- le dijo Archie muy alegre para animarlo -Cuídate mucho y recuerda escribir!- al mismo tiempo lo abrazaba para que no notara que sus ojos estaban cristalizados...era la primera vez que se separarían desde que eran pequeños.

-No acapares Archie! - reclamaba Stear y acercándose a su primo le dio la mano y lo abrazó fuertemente- se que eres un chico muy inteligente y se que serás el mejor en ese Colegio!...pondrás en alto el nombre de los Ardley!-

Tocó el turno de despedirse de Candy...todos miraban expectantes y esto puso nerviosos a los dos chicos por lo que Anthony sólo pudo decir...

-Cuídate mucho Candy, se que pronto nos veremos y no dejes de escribir...¿Si?-

-No te preocupes Anthony, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella!- exclamaron ambos hermanos y Anthony sonriendo continuó

-Se una buena chica Candy...recuerda que pronto nos veremos de nuevo...- y sin contenerse mas, la abrazó para sorpresa de todos.

La Tia Abuela se sintió incómoda ante tal expresión de afecto, por lo que interrumpió el abrazo diciendo

-Anthony...tu coche espera, no querrás llegar tarde y perder el tren...- dijo seriamente

El chico se separó de Candy, la tomó de la mano y se la besó como último gesto de despedida. Luego miró a la Tia Elroy y se acercó a ella; para sorpresa de la anciana, Anthony abrió sus brazos y la abrazó tiernamente...la Tia Abuela se quedó de una pieza y no supo que decir...

-Tia Abuela, gracias por haber cuidado de mi todos estos años...estudiaré con ahínco y seré un orgullo para usted y la familia...- y dándole un beso en la mejilla terminó diciendo - Por favor no deje de visitarme cuando pueda...usted y mis primos son la única familia que tengo...se que estará ocupada, pero esperaré con ansias sus visitas- y se encaminó hacia el carruaje.

La Tia Elroy estaba conmovida y sólo pudo hablar cuando el chico estaba en el carruaje a punto de partir...

-Cuídate mucho Anthony...yo...te visitaré todas las veces que pueda!...hasta pronto, hijo!-

Estas últimas palabras conmovieron a todos, jamás la Tia Abuela se había expresado así y verla tan vulnerable fue algo nuevo para todos...en especial para Anthony!

El carruaje empezó su marcha y Anthony se asomó por la ventana para despedirse de todos, agitaba su mano pero su mirada estaba sobre Candy quien al verlo partir lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero en su impulso, Candy salió corriendo tras el carruaje llamando a Anthony...Archie trato de detenerla pero Stear lo detuvo...era mejor así, que ambos jóvenes se despidieran a su manera.

Candy corrió tras el carruaje hasta que éste se perdió de vista. Candy lloraba amargamente y en el carruaje Anthony agachaba la cabeza con tristeza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. George estaba frente a él y sin inmutarse vio como el chico sufría la triste despedida.

Pero en la mente de George resonaban las palabras de la Tia Abuela...habían tenido una plática esa mañana y la Sra. Elroy le había dado las últimas instrucciones al fiel asistente del Sr. Williams...

-Una vez que Anthony llegue al Colegio y lo ayudes a instalarse, quiero que te dirijas al Rector y le des personalmente esta carta...ahí hay instrucciones específicas de que Anthony jamás recibirá carta de Candy, Stear o Archie. Todas ellas serán enviadas a mi oficina para que yo las lea primero...- Dijo en un tono muy enérgico y continuó diciendo -... principalmente, no quiero que las cartas de Candice distraigan a Anthony de sus estudios. He decidido que ella no es una buena influencia para él y haré todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados...he notado el cariño que se tienen y me opongo terminantemente a que haya una relación entre ellos! Anthony es el segundo en sucesión y necesita una chica de sociedad y buena familia para no deshonrar el apellido Ardley...-

George la miraba con atención y pensaba que la Sra. Elroy hablaba del futuro de su sobrino como si fuera una transacción de negocios. Él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de actitud en ella y no le sorprendió en absoluto que planeara todo esto con tal de asegurar, según ella, un buen futuro para Anthony. Aún a costa de la felicidad del joven y de la Srita. Candy!

No había más que obedecer a la Tia Abuela, por lo que George llevaría a cabo sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Pero al ver a Anthony tan triste, sintió lástima por el chico...nadie más que George sabía que esta despedida entre el joven y Candy era el principio de una larga separación y que ambos jóvenes llevarían caminos distintos de ahora en adelante. Pareciera que el destino se aferraba a que ambos se separaran!

Poco después llegaron a la estación de trenes y a las pocas horas, Anthony se encontraba en camino hacia su nueva vida...hacia un lugar totalmente opuesto donde estaría Candy.

El camino fue largo y después de largas horas de viaje, ambos llegaron al Campus en Harvard. El colegio era espléndido...los edificios, la biblioteca, los jardines...todo era magnífico! Anthony se sintió anonadado por tanta historia y por la solemnidad del lugar.

De inmediato fue llevado a sus dormitorios y para su sorpresa, no compartiría la habitación con otro estudiante. Su posición como miembro de los Ardley le daba ciertos privilegios.

-Así que esto significa ser un Ardley...- se decía al mirar el lujo de su habitación.

Se acomodaron las cosas en la habitación y colocó la frágil rosa Dulce Candy en la mesita de estudio frente a la ventana. Así cada mañana se despertaría con la visón de la rosa, la cual le recordaría a su Dulce Niña.

George se despidió de Anthony diciéndole que tenía que se entrevistarse con el Rector antes de partir esa noche de vuelta a Chicago, por lo que le dio la mano deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su nueva vida.

Al partir George, Anthony sintió por primera vez la soledad del lugar...era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba totalmente solo en lugar desconocido y lejos de quienes lo querían.


	4. Un Corazón confundido

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*CAPITULO 4: UN CORAZON CONFUNDIDO

Los otros chicos Ardley llegaron a Londres después de un largo viaje desde América. De inmediato se incorporaron a una vida llena de restricciones y de exigencias por parte del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Al principio Candy trató de adaptarse a su nueva vida en tan estricta institución, pero el recuerdo de Anthony y su separación la agobian día a día. Para su desgracia, la Tia Abuela había cumplido con lo que se propuso y la correspondencia entre la chica y Anthony no era enviada a su destinatario. Así, por semanas, Candy se encontraba sin noticias y esto la llegó a sumir en un estado de depresión y tristeza.

El Espíritu de Candy era rebelde por naturaleza por lo que las reglas y la estricta disciplina del Colegio estaban acabando con su paciencia. La pequeña, al terminar las clases, se refugiaba en una parte del colegio que llamó "La segunda Colina de Pony"...este lugar le traía recuerdos del orfanato que fue su Hogar y la consolaba un poco en su soledad.

En unas de sus frecuentes visitas al lugar, Candy conoció a una persona que también estaba cansada de seguir las duras normas de la institución, se trataba del hijo del Duque de Grandchester...Terruce. Para este chico la calina también era su refugio.

Al principio, ambos chocaron por ser rebeldes de naturaleza. Terry era déspota y se burlaba de ella de todo el tiempo, pero Candy respondía con osadía a todos sus comentarios y terminaban siempre discutiendo. Pero con los días, entre ambos empezó a nacer una clase de amistad ya que se dieron cuenta de que ambos odiaban las reglas y de que poseían espíritus libres; pero había algo mas importante que ambos compartían: una inmensa soledad.

Y fue precisamente por esto, que lo que empezó como un juego de poder para ver quien tenía prioridad obre el lugar, terminó siendo el principio de una amistad entre la pequeña y el rebelde.

Aunque ambos jóvenes se la pasaran discutiendo por cosas triviales, compartían largas horas en la Segunda Colina de Pony y sin darse cuenta, ambos empezaron a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Candy le contó a Terry acerca de los Ardley, su adopción y de su relación con Anthony. También le hablo de cómo fueron separados y de que no había tenido noticias de él en semanas.

Terry para su sorpresa, escuchaba a Candy con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que no era una chica común sino que había sido abandonada y que desde pequeña supo como salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Esto despertó curiosidad en Terry ya que él había soportado muchas dificultades pero se había visto incapaz de enfrentarlas. Especialmente los conflictos que tenía con su padre, el Duque de Grandchester...y esto despertó en él una gran admiración por Candy.

Con los días, Candy se ganó poco a poco la confianza de Terry y el rebelde chico comenzó a confiarle lo que había vivido. Por primera vez habló del secreto de su madre...quién era ella y de cómo fue separado de su lado desde pequeño. Ella era una famosa actriz de Broadway a quien su padre conoció en un viaje a America; después de un romance con ella, tuvo a Terry y su padre negó a casarse. El Duque finalmente regresó a Inglaterra con su hijo y decidió casarse con otra. Cuando Terry confesó que Eleanor Baker era su madre, Candy quedó conmovida; aunque Terry conocía quienes eran sus padres, el chico fue separado de ambos y enviado lejos; en cierta manera, Terry era huérfano como ella! Definitivamente ambos chicos tenían mucho en común y día a día descubrieron que cada vez eran más parecidos.

Pero, las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto...poco a poco y al convivir más y más con Candy, Terry empezó a sentir algo especial por la chica. Con el paso de los días descubrió que Candy le gustaba cada vez más y más!

-Eres un tonto Terry...- pensaba - Sabes que el corazón de Candy pertenece a otro...pero tal vez tenga una oportunidad...además tengo algo a mi favor, ese Anthony del que tanto me habla está del otro lado del Atlántico y yo estoy a su lado!- pensaba muy decidido y confiado.

Por otra parte, Stear y Archie desaprobaban la amistad de Candy con Terry. Este chico era el rebelde del Colegio...se peleaba, no asistía a clases, tomaba y hasta fumaba; definitivamente no era la mejor compañía para Candy. Pero como no podían verla ni hablar mucho con ella, los pocos encuentros que tenían eran para saber cómo estaba y si había noticias de Anthony.

El día que finalmente pudieron reunirse con Candy, la cuestionaron sobre su amistad con Terry, pero descubrieron, con sorpresa, que ella lo defendía. Esto los dejo atónitos...

-Pero Candy...ese chico es un rebelde...- argumentaba Archie, a quien no le gustaba para nada el chico inglés.

-Tu no entiendes Archie, nadie entiende a Terry...es rebelde porque se siente solo y no tiene amigos...Yo soy su única amiga!-

-Archie tiene razón Candy...-le aconsejaba Stear- Terry no es un buen ejemplo, se pelea todo el tiempo, bebe y fuma...

-¡No es así!...ha cambiado desde que somos amigos, me ha dicho que ya no fuma ni bebe!- respondía Candy a la defensiva

-Te decimos esto porque somos tus paladines...A Anthony no le gustará saber que estas haciendo amistad con semejante chico- Archie le argumentó.

Candy les dijo con mucha tristeza, bajando la mirada y con la voz a punto de llorar

-Anthony...creo que se ha olvidado de mi!...No me ha escrito, aún cuando le mando cartas todos los días...- y la pequeña empezó a llorar

Los hermanos supieron que Candy estaba muy desilusionada por la actitud de su primo, el silencio por parte de Anthony estaba empeorando la situación de la chica en el Colegio. Sabían que tenían que hacer algo, pero por el momento tenían que esperar a que Anthony les escribiera. Ya habían mandado un par de cartas pero no hubo respuesta. Ambos sospechaban que la Tia Abuela estaba detrás de todo esto; Anthony no dejaría de escribirles, pero sobretodo a Candy. Ambos se guardaban sus sospechas, no querían que Candy hiciera una locura y se enfrentara a la Tia Abuela.

Además notaron algo que los inquietó mucho...Candy sonaba muy triste y desilusionada por no tener noticias de Anthony, pero su ánimo cambiaba al hablar de Terry. Esto desconcertó mucho a sus primos y empezaron a sospechar que Terry tenía mucho que ver en todo esto.

Fue entonces que un día, mientras Candy y Terry platicaban sobre la colina, que Eliza los descubrió. La chica supo que esta sería la oportunidad de deshacerse de Candy y por fin librarse de la rival que impedía que ella estuviera con Anthony. Sin tardanza, Eliza ideó un plan para descubrir a Candy ante las monjas y que fuera expulsada del Colegio.

Mientras los días transcurrían, Candy descubrió que las tardes eran muy placenteras al lado de Terry. Descubrió en el chico una faceta deslumbrante y esto le gustaba. Al principio lo que sentía por él era lástima...por estar solo, incomprendido y rechazado; pero este sentimiento ahora era de cariño y de amistad. El compartir con Terry lo que sentía y pensaba la hacían sentir bien, pero desapercibidamente y poco a poco, el recuerdo de Anthony se fue alejando de su mente.

Al principio pensaba en él todo el día y se deprimía por no tener noticias, luego sólo lo recordaba cuando estaba sola. Poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron llenando de Terry y este enigmático chico pasó a ser parte importante en la vida de Candy.

Con Terry pasaba lo mismo...aquella chiquilla de la que se burlaba y mofaba al principio, pasó a ser clave en su vida. Y lo descubrió el día que se enfrentó a los chicos Cornwell.

Una mañana Terry salía de su habitación como de costumbre y notó que sus vecinos estaban afuera en el pasillo. Los miró sin prestarles mucha atención, pero Archie lo confrontó

-Tu eres Terry, ¿Verdad?-

-Y si así fuere...¿Qué?- respondió despóticamente

-Archie, no seas tan abrupto!...Terry, Archie y yo somos primos de Candy y nos gustaría tener una charla contigo- dijo muy amablemente Stear

-Así que ustedes son parientes de Candy...ya ella me había hablado de ustedes- respondió con mucha soberbia.

-Pero, ¿Quién te has creído?...sólo queremos advertirte que será mejor que te alejes de Candy...- le dijo Archie muy enojado y sin poder contenerse más.

-¿O sino qué?...ese es un asunto entre Candy y yo...ustedes no tienen porqué entrometerse!-

Archie estuvo a punto de golpear a Terry pero afortunadamente Stear lo detuvo, no podían arriesgarse a ser castigados por tener una riña con el chico. Terry al ver esto, sonrió cínicamente y se alejó de ahí.

Terry sabía que Candy tenía familia en el Colegio, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos. Luego del incidente se arrepintió, definitivamente enemistarse con los familiares de la chica, no lo ayudaban si es que quería tener una relación con ella. Pero, no solamente este par de primos eran un obstáculo para estar con Candy, también lo era la presencia de Anthony. Así que decidió que lucharía por conquistar el corazón de la chica...aún si tenía que ir en contra de los recuerdos que ella guardaba de ese otro joven en América!

Por primera vez Terry decidió luchar por algo en su vida, finalmente iría contra todo y contra todos por alguien...entonces concluyó que realmente amaba a Candy y estaba muy enamorado de ella. Esto lo hizo muy feliz y lo llenaba de esperanzas.

Pero poco sabía acerca de lo que cierta chica celosa estaba planeando para cambiar no solo el destino de la chica a la que quería, sino también el suyo propio!

Mientras tanto, en América, Anthony había comenzado sus estudios. Se encontraba muy atareado día a día con las asignaturas que llevaba. Era un chico inteligente y para él estudiar no era un problema. Pero le faltaba algo en esta su nueva vida como estudiante...era su antigua vida en Lakewood. Extrañaba la compañía de Archie y Stear, el cuidar de sus rosas, pero sobretodo añoraba la presencia de Candy.

No había hecho muchas amistades y llevaba una vida solitaria en el Colegio. Para no entristecerse y mantenerse ocupado, trataba de estudiar más de la cuenta y para ello tomaba más asignaturas de las que debía. Anthony pensaba que entre más pronto pudiera terminar con este odioso Colegio, más pronto estaría con Candy.

Le escribía todos los días, pero al parecer, la correspondencia entre Londres y América demoraba más de lo que se hubiera esperado y deseado. Todos los días se levantaba con la esperanza de recibir noticias de Candy y todas las noches dormía desilusionado al no recibir nada. Su único consuelo era admirar su Dulce Candy todos los días, esa flor mantenía su esperanza a flote y le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Los días se convirtieron semanas y Anthony empezó a desesperarse, algo le estaba pasando a Candy y por eso no recibía ninguna correspondencia por parte de ella.

La Tia Elroy sabía que tarde o temprano Anthony sospecharía que algo pasaba al no recibir cartas, por lo que dejo que recibiera unas cuantas de Stear y Archie...pero ninguna de Candy. Eso lo haría pensar que la chica se había olvidado de su promesa de escribirle. El plan de la Tia Abuela dio resultado y por un tiempo las cosas permanecieron tranquilas.


	5. Nuevas personas, nuevos destinos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*CAPITULO 5: NUEVAS PERSONAS, NUEVOS DESTINOS

Mientras tanto en Londres, Eliza había estado planeando por días la trampa para Candy y como contaba con su hermano Neil y sus amigos, podría llevara cabo su plan en cuestión de días.

Cierta mañana, Candy se levantó como siempre para atender las clases matutinas. Después del almuerzo, Candy se dirigió a la Colina para encontrarse con Terry, pero en el camino fue interceptada por Neil y sus amigos. Al verlos Candy trató de esquivarlos pero ellos empezaron a perseguirla.

Eliza sabía perfectamente que desde la Colina Terry vería todo y saldría corriendo tras ellos para defender a Candy. Y así fue...todo estaba saliendo a la perfección!

Mientras tanto Neil y los otros acorralaban a Candy y la hacían dirigirse hacia el establo; una vez ahí, la encerraron. Candy gritaba que la dejaran salir pero solamente se escuchaban las risas de los chicos. Como estaba previsto, Terry los había estado siguiendo y pronto les dio alcance; al verlo, todos salieron huyendo y Terry entró al establo.

Terry le preguntó a Candy si estaba bien, la chica sólo estaba asustada por la experiencia con Neil y los otros. Instintivamente, Terry abrazó a Candy...tal vez fue la agitación de la persecución o el verla en peligro, pero el chico no pudo contener el impulso de tenerla bajo sus brazos...pero para su sorpresa, ella no lo rechazó. Candy sintió la calidez de Terry y en sus brazos se sintió protegida; su corazón latía velozmente y toda su mente estaba llena de él. Por su cercanía a él, pudo disfrutar del aroma a maderas del chico y esto la hizo sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado...sintió como si siempre hubiera estado esperando este momento que finalmente llegó!

Terry sentía lo mismo al tener a Candy en sus brazos, nunca antes había abrazado a alguien así...sentía como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera recorriendo todo su ser. Por primera vez sintió que alguien necesitaba de él y quería protegerla, no quería dejarla ir y perderla!

El abrazo duró unos minutos, pero para Candy y Terry parecieron una eternidad.

Pero una voz interrumpió el hermoso sueño que ambos jóvenes estaban viviendo.

-Pero...¿Qué significa esto?- decía la Hermana Grey, la rectora- Esto es una vergüenza!-

Candy y Terry giraron hacia donde provenía la voz y descubrieron con sorpresa que varias Monjas y la Superiora los miraban atónitos. De inmediato Terry soltó a Candy y la puso detrás de él de manera protectora.

La Rectora estaba furiosa, pero todo empeoró cuando de entre la multitud salió una figura conocida...Eliza!

-Lo ve Hermana Grey, tal como se lo dije, los rumores dicen que ellos dos se encuentran todos los días aquí...-

-¡Esa es una mentira!- reclamó Terry

-¡Silencio!...Candice White Ardley y Terruce Granchester...ambos quedan expulsados del Colegio! Se dará aviso a sus padres para que vengan por ustedes, mientras tanto estarán confinados en sus habitaciones y tendrán prohibido salir. No hablarán con nadie y prohibo que se vuelvan a ver!-

De inmediato dos de las monjas tomaron a Candy y se la llevaron, ella llamaba a Terry y él no podía hacer nada...

-Hermana Grey...déjeme explicarle!-

-No Terruce, no hay explicación que valga...he visto todo con mis propios ojos...hoy mismo mandaré llamar a tu padre para que venga por ti y te ordeno ir a tu habitación...¿Has entendido?

-¡Pero fue una trampa!...- dijo Terry con mucha ira

-¡No hagas las cosas peores, y obedéceme!-

Terry no pudo argumentar más frente a la Rectora y se dirigió furioso a su habitación.

Esa noche fue terrible para Candy y para Terry. Mientras ella trataba de entender que es lo que había pasado, el chico ideaba un plan para resolver este gran problema en la que se había metido.

La lluvia caía no solamente sobre el colegio, sino sobre el corazón de Candy. Estaba en un rincón llorando...lloraba sobre las consecuencias que tendría su conducta. Ahora si que estaba en un gran problema y la Tia Abuela finalmente había encontrado la manera de que Candy fuera repudiada por los Ardley. Pero este era el menor de sus preocupaciones, Candy sabía que cuando la noticia llegara a Anthony, seguramente él no querría volver a verla y esto la hacía sentir miserable y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ya cansada de llorar, Candy tuvo un poco más de mente para pensar en que había pasado exactamente. El recuerdo de ese abrazo con Terry la emocionaba y la hacia sentir mariposas en su estómago. Todas eran sensaciones nuevas y excitantes, algo que jamás sintió con Anthony. El recuerdo de ese chico sensible que cuidaba rosas parecía un recuerdo lejano comparado con el recuerdo vivo y vibrante de Terry.

Candy en su mente comparaba a ambos jóvenes. Cada uno era diferente en personalidad y hasta se podría decir que son totalmente opuestos. La dulce mirada de Anthony cambiaba por la vivaz mirada de Terry...el aroma de las rosas en el Rosedal, daban paso a la fragancia de Terry mientras la abrazaba...el tierno amor casi infantil de Anthony daba paso a un sentimiento lleno de nuevas y excitantes sensaciones con Terry...Candy se decía a si misma, que definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella aquel día.

La chica seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando ya entrada la noche escuchó un ruido en su balcón. Al salir se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Terry ahí...

-Pero Terry...¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Shhhhh...no hagas ruido- susurraba- ven conmigo...-

Ambos bajaron por los árboles que estaban frente al dormitorio. Ya abajo, Terry la condujo a la parte posterior del Colegio. Al llegar ahí, Candy notó que había una puerta entreabierta y sorprendida le preguntó

-¿Que piensas hacer Terry?, ¿Porqué estamos aquí?-

-Es simple...¡nos vamos a América!-

-¿Queeeee?-

-Como escuchaste- dijo tranquilamente y le explicó su plan -Si nos quedamos aquí, tus parientes y mi Padre vendrán pronto por nosotros...lo que significa que tal vez los Ardley repudien tu adopción y a mi me manden a otro colegio- Y cerrando el puño continuó -Ya no quiero vivir más a expensas de mi Padre y bajo su dominio...quiero ser independiente y poder luchar por lo que quiero y anhelo en esta vida...- y mirándola tiernamente agregó -...Candy...tu eres lo que más quiero en la vida!...- finalizó diciendo casi como un susurro.

Candy se quedó de una pieza...¿Qué podría decir o hacer?...sólo lo miró confundida pero también con emoción! Nunca antes alguien le había hablado así...ni siquiera Anthony! Su mente analizaba lo que Terry le estaba proponiendo...pero su corazón le decía ¡Házlo de una vez!

A ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Candy, Terry tomó su mano con ambas manos y se la llevó a su pecho...

-Candy...podemos ir a América, ahi podrás repudiar la adopción con los Ardley y venir conmigo a Nueva York. Estoy seguro que mi madre podrá recibirnos y viviremos con ella. Puedo empezar a trabajar mientras tu estudias...no te dejaré sola, yo cuidaré de ti!...y tal vez...-

-¡Basta!- lo interrumpió Candy -No sigas por favor...yo...- y llorando lo abrazó.

Ambos sabían que lo que sentían por el otro era muy fuerte y se abrazaron tiernamente. Candy se dio cuenta de que su amor por Terry era muy especial, ni aún lo que sentía por Anthony tenía esta fuerza que la estaba estremeciendo! En ese momento Candy reaccionó y por fin abrió los ojos a la realidad: lo que sentía por Anthony fue una bella ilusión, pero lo que sentía en ese momento por Terry era amor!

Después de unos minutos sumidos en ese abrazo sin fin, Terry se separó de Candy y tomándola de los hombros la miró a los ojos le dijo

-Entonces...¿Estás de acuerdo y vendrás conmigo a Nueva York?- preguntó con cierto temor

-... Pero...¿y los Ardley?- preguntaba temerosa

-Aún eres menor de edad, pero puedes refutar la adopción y lo que podemos hacer es que mi Madre sea tu guardiana hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad...se que son algunos años más, pero estoy seguro de que aceptará ayudarnos...yo no te puedo ofrecer los lujos y las comodidades que tu familia adoptiva te da, pero haré todo lo posible para que nada te falte. Además, existe la posibilidad de que los Ardley cancelen tu adopción después de este escándalo. Recuerda que tu prima Eliza nos vio y se encargará de desacreditarte ante los tuyos...-

-Si...creo que tienes razón, ella planeó todo para que la Tia Abuela me eche de la familia...ella siempre lo ha querido y esta es su oportunidad...nunca toleró que Anthony no la prefiriera a ella...- y al mencionar el nombre de Anthony se calló de inmediato y llevándose la mano a la boca miró a Terry para ver su reacción...

Terry sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar al fantasma de ese chico en América, y ese momento había llegado...estaba arriesgando mucho y quería saber si valdría la pena. Con ojos duros y rostro serio le preguntó...

-Dime Candy, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Anthony?- y se separó de Candy.

Ella lo miró y notó su cambio...sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara afectaría a uno de ellos, y al momento de que su corazón eligiera, el otro chico saldría lastimado. Para Candy, tanto Anthony como Terry eran importantes en su vida, con ambos había compartido momentos especiales...pero sólo uno estaba de lleno en su corazón!

Los minutos parecieron horas para Terry, sabía que se la estaba jugando...era el todo por el todo. Una palabra de Candy lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo o el más desdichado! La espera lo atormentaba y los nervios lo llenaban de ansiedad. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Candy le daba la tan esperada respuesta...ella con la mirada en el piso le respondió

-Anthony es muy especial para mi, siento mucho cariño por él...¡Es un ser magnífico!...-

Terry sintió que el piso se abría ante sus pies y su corazón dejaba de latir, pero la respuesta no terminaba ahí, Candy, levantó la cara y mirándolo fijamente agregó

-...Pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que pensé...yo...-

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Terry la abrazó...y le dijo nerviosamente

-¡Te amo Candy!-

-Yo...yo...también te amo...Terry...- decía tímida pero decididamente.

Y en ese preciso momento se decidió todo! Un corazón latía emocionado, lleno de alegría junto a Candy...pero muy pronto, otro corazón sería lastimado...y el portador de ese corazón ni siquiera sospechaba lo que en realidad estaba pasando al a otro lado del Mundo.


	6. Realidades

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 6: REALIDADES

La noticia de la desaparición de Candy y Terry se dispersó como un torrente de agua sin control en el colegio y a todos los tomó por sorpresa.

Al día siguiente del infortunado incidente en el establo, las monjas se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los jóvenes castigados. Pero para su sorpresa, ambos habían desaparecido y se empezó una búsqueda por todo el lugar.

Un rumor corría de que las monjas buscaban desesperadamente a la pareja y para cuando Archie y Stear se enteraron, la noticia era de que no los pudieron localizar y de habían encontrado una carta en la habitación de Terry en donde decía que se había decidido abandonar el colegio antes de que llegara su padre.

Nadie estaba seguro si Candy estaba con él, pero los hermanos Cornwell conocían bien a su prima y no les pareció muy descabellada la idea de que así fuera. Últimamente habían visto muchos cambios en la actitud de Candy, pero jamás se imaginaron que lo que ella sentía por Terry la llevaría a ese encuentro en el establo donde fueron descubiertos. Como Eliza estaba involucrada, pensaron también que era muy probable que fuera una trampa...pero, todo indicaba que la atracción entre Candy y Terry era mayor que la que habían visto con ella y Anthony.

Stear y Archie estaban muy preocupados, probablemente la Tia Abuela ya sabía de la expulsión de Candy y había mandado a alguien para que viniera por ella. El escándalo, aunado a la desaparición de Candy, podrían afectar su futuro en la familia Ardley y un muy furioso Sr. Williams podría anular su adopción.

Realmente todo se había complicado y el proceder de Candy no ayudaba en absoluto. Pensaron que tal vez la chica se asustó por la posible reacción de la Tia Abuela y había decidido regresar al Hogar de Pony en América. También, que era muy probable que Terry, siendo la causa de su expulsión, la acompañara en tan largo viaje.

Aunque era una suposición, los chicos Cornwell respiraron un poco aliviados al pensar de que Candy no estaba sola. Pero sus temores se vieron incrementados al pensar en la posible reacción que Anthony tendría al saber todo esto...definitivamente su primo se preocuparía mucho y no sabían que reacción tendría al saber que Candy abandonó el colegio junto a alguien más.

Era urgente el que se comunicaran con Anthony antes de que lo hiciera la Tia Abuela, así que rápidamente pidieron un permiso especial para poder salir y enviar un telegrama a América. Como eran parientes de Candy y ante lo delicada de la situación, la Rectora accedió de inmediato esperando que tal vez la familia de Candy tuviera noticias de ella.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de los Ardley en Chicago, la Sra. Elroy recibía las penosas noticias de que su hija adoptiva había sido expulsada del colegio y de que se desconocía su paradero. Esto enfureció de sobremanera a la Tia...de inmediato mando llamar a George y en cuanto el se presentó ante ella, dio estrictas órdenes de buscar con discreción a Candy. La buscarían por todo Londres y si era necesario, por toda Inglaterra...también se daría aviso al consejo de la familia para tomar una decisión sobre su futuro como integrante de los Ardley.

La Tia Abuela estaba más que convencida que el Sr. Williams, al enterarse de esto, cancelaría su adopción; pero si esto no ocurría, ella misma se encargaría de disuadirlo para deshacerse de semejante criatura...definitivamente había que hacer algo con la chica que todo lo que había hecho, desde que llegó a la familia, había sido traer problemas.

Estaba ensimismada pensando en esto cuando de pronto recordó que Anthony podría enterarse de todo...y de que su sobrino podría hacer una locura también! De inmediato, la Tia Abuela se dispuso a ir al colegio donde estaba Anthony, el chico era su prioridad y no quería que escuchara la noticia antes de que ella pudiera hablar con él...su sobrino podría cometer un disparate.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo, Anthony se encontraba estudiando cuando se escuchó a alguien llamando a su puerta. Era el conserje del edificio y le extendió al chico un telegrama en el que se leía "Urgente" procedente de Londres. Al abrirlo, el joven se quedó impactado por la noticia...Archie y Stear le decían que Candy había abandonado el colegio y que probablemente se encontraba rumbo a América.

Pero lo más inquietante es que le aseguraron que ella no iba sola. Y si Candy no iba sola, ¿Quién la acompañaba? Obviamente no eran sus primos, así que se desconcertó mucho. No le dio mucha importancia al "detalle" de quién iba con Candy, lo importante era saber su paradero y si estaba bien.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente es que tal vez ella lo extrañaba mucho y por eso no pudo soportar la vida en el colegio lejos de él...ante esta reflexión Anthony se sintió culpable y de inmediato preparó una pequeña maleta para ir en su busca. El chico no tenía la más remota idea de lo equivocado que estaba y de las consecuencias que esto le traerían.

Sabía que era muy probable que llegara al continente por barco, así que la respuesta era obvia, empezaría su búsqueda en Nueva York. Empacó unas cuantas cosas, lo esencial y salió a toda prisa hacia la estación de trenes con una pequeña valija; pero no sin antes dejando en su habitación una nota diciendo que asuntos familiares lo requerían y que por eso se marchaba a toda prisa.

Para cuando la Tia Abuela llegó al colegio de Anthony, éste se había marchado el día anterior. Se le permitió entrar en su habitación y se encontró con la carta que su sobrino había dejado, pero también, descubrió el telegrama de Archie y Stear. La Tia Abuela casi se desmaya al saber que Candy estaba en camino a América y que viajaba con otra persona! Definitivamente la chica era un problema y sufrió una terrible jaqueca pensando en el escándalo que se armaría cuando la gente se enterara de todo lo ocurrido.

Inmediatamente supo que Anthony había salido a buscar a la chica y se apresuró a volver a Chicago. Una vez ahí dio órdenes muy estrictas de que todo este asunto de Candy se mantuviera en secreto hasta que fuera encontrada y que no sólo la buscarán a ella, sino también a Anthony.

Por su parte, Anthony llegó a Nueva York sin contratiempos y sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al puerto para hacer indagaciones sobre los pasajeros que llegaban procedentes de Europa. Como había barcos arribando todos los días, la búsqueda sería tediosa y difícil. Pero a Anthony no le importaba, sólo quería ver que Candy llegara sana y salva de su travesía...el prospecto de reunirse nuevamente con ella lo llenaba de emoción y le daba fuerzas para realizar semejante tarea.

Ese día no puedo averiguar mucho, por lo que se quedó en el muelle viendo a los pasajeros desembarcando tratando de encontrar un rostro familiar entre ese mar de gente. Después de una horas y desilusionado, se dirigió a un pequeño hotel no lejos del puerto para recobrar las fuerzas y continuar al día siguiente.

Varios días pasaron y el dinero, junto con la paciencia, se iban agotando. El chico sabía que no podría continuar con su búsqueda una vez que se le acabarán los recursos, así que decidió que se quedaría una noche más y que volvería al día siguiente a Chicago. Tal vez Candy ya se había puesto en contacto con la familia y ellos sabrían de su paradero.

Esa mañana se esperaba el arribo de un barco procedente de Inglaterra, así que Anthony se dirigió al puerto y se instaló el el muelle donde los pasajeros desembarcarían. El día era frío y nublado, se sentía como si se avecinara una lluvia torrencial; lo que Anthony no sabía es que en verdad había tormenta que se aproximaba con la llegada de ese barco.

Después de las maniobras de arribo al puerto, el barco comenzó con los preparativos para bajar a los pasajeros. Había mucha gente en el lugar esperando a los viajeros que llegaban, así que cuando aquellos comenzaron a desembarcar, una multitud rodeaba a Anthony.

El chico trataba de distinguir si había un rostro familiar entre ese mar de desconocidos; poco a poco la gente fue abandonando el muelle y parecía que todos los pasajeros ya habían desembarcado...por ese día, su búsqueda había terminado. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando empezó a llover y lo que hizo fue refugiarse bajo el techo de una oficina de Correos, esperaría a que pasara el mal tiempo para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

Pero algo a lo lejos llamó su atención, no estaba seguro, la lluvia era torrencial y no lo dejaba ver con claridad, pero pudo distinguir a una chica rubia caminando bajo el brazo de un joven bajo un paraguas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era Candy!...Sintió que su corazón se detenía y que el aliento se le había escapado.

Ahí estaba ella, se veía tan alegre como la recordaba...la chica había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron, pero en esencia, era la misma...su Candy! Pero esta jovencita tenía un aire distinto, había un brillo especial en ella...lucía deslumbrante y de inmediato Anthony supo el porqué.

Ella iba junto a un joven más alto quien la resguardaba bajo su brazo para que se mantuviera bajo el paraguas y no se mojara por la insistente lluvia; con la otra mano, el chico empuñaba el mango del paraguas mientras que ella se recargaba en su pecho. Ambos charlaban amenamente y reían al tiempo que caminaban sin prisa por el muelle. Si Anthony no hubiera reconocido a Candy, diría que eran un par de enamorados disfrutando de su compañía bajo la lluvia.

Tanto Terry como Candy hablaban emocionados de la nueva vida que les esperaba en América...de los nuevos proyectos y de un futuro juntos. Todo resultaba emocionante y nuevo, no seria fácil pero se tenían el uno al otro. Ante esta nueva expectativa, ambos caminaban seguros y firmes, era esa certeza de que estarían juntos lo que los hacia irradiar felicidad.

Esta escena le rompió el corazón a Anthony y tal fue el shock de ver a Candy con otro que se paralizó y no pudo moverse sino hasta que la pareja desapareció de su vista bajo la lluvia. Las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro, empañaban más aún su visión; así que la agonía de ver a Candy con ese otro chico apenas duró un par de minutos, pero estos momentos lo marcarían de por vida.

La pareja se alejó caminando sin siquiera haber notado que una persona muy querida para Candy los había visto y esa misma persona que los veía alejarse, se quedó ahí mirándolos con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Anthony miraba al piso con tristeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en sus tristes pensamientos, pero impulsivamente empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia. El frío no le importó...el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro era más gélido que el agua que lo cubría. Se sentía traicionado, nunca se imaginó que la persona a quien más amaba sería quien más lo lastimara. Su mente lo atormentaba con los recuerdos de haberla visto con ese muchacho y por más que trataba de alejarnos, éstos regresaban insistentemente...al punto que sintió enloquecer!

Caminó por horas y de pronto se encontró en el Parque Central. La lluvia continuaba y buscó refugio bajo uno de los tantos puentes que adornan dicho parque. Ahí tuvo tiempo de pensar qué es lo que haría.

Su mente lo llevó a Lakewood, a sus amadas rosas y al recuerdo de su madre. Cada vez que sentía solo, el recuerdo de Rosemary le daba la Paz que tan ansiosamente buscaba; esta vez no fue la excepción y el pensar el ella le dio cierto consuelo, pero aún así, el dolor emocional que tenía era muy fuerte para que cediera tan pronto.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía quedarse ahí lamentándose por lo ocurrido y llorando la pérdida que tanto le dolía; sentía frío y mucho cansancio. Así que tomó su valija y se dirigió al único sitio que conocía como hogar: Lakewood.


	7. Sanando heridas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 7: SANANDO HERIDAS

Después de varias horas de penoso viaje, Anthony llegó a su destino y como si fuera un augurio, al llegar lo recibió el Rosedal mostrándole toda su belleza bajo un sol deslumbrante. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el jardín y contempló a sus amadas rosas...encontró en ellas cierta paz y se quedó admirándolas por unos momentos.

Una figura se encaminó hacia donde él estaba y se dio cuenta de que era George. El fiel asistente del Sr. Williams se dirigió a él diciéndole

-Estábamos muy preocupados por usted Sr. Anthony-

Anthony se volvió hacia sus rosas sin responder y con la mirada perdida, George continuó diciendo

-A la Sra. Elroy le dará mucho gusto el saber que ha llegado usted con bien, ella está aquí y se alegrará de verlo...también hay noticias sobre la Srtita Candy...-

George no sabía qué es lo que exactamente había pasado, pero intuía que Anthony estaba al tanto de que había pasado con Candy; lo que realmente lo desconcertó fue el mutismo del joven y esa tristeza que irradiaba, todo esto sólo indicaba que algo terrible había sucedido.

Al ver la indiferencia de Anthony, George se giró para dejar al joven con sus pensamientos, no quería importunarlo más, pero se detuvo al oírlo decir

-George...- decía sin dejar de mirar a sus rosas- dígale a la Tia Abuela que estoy bien...he viajado por horas y estoy cansado. Iré a mi habitación y hablaré con ella después...- y se encaminó hacia la mansión.

Iba subiendo por las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de la Tia Elroy que lo llamaba

-Anthony, hijo...nos tenías preocupados...- se oía muy angustiada

-No se preocupe Tia, estoy bien...sólo estoy cansado...yo...- y el chico se tambaleó y casi cae por la escalera sino fuera porque se agarró prontamente del pasamanos.

Rápidamente fue asistido por George quien exclamó preocupado

-Hay que llamar a un médico...el joven Anthony esta ardiendo en fiebre...-

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a llevar al chico a su habitación y al poco rato llegó el doctor. El cuadro que Anthony presentaba era de neumonía y parecía muy grave. El doctor aconsejó que sería mejor trasladarlo a un Hospital y así lo hicieron.

Por días Anthony permaneció inconsciente...su debilitado cuerpo luchaba contra la enfermedad, pero era su mente la que libraba la peor de las batallas. Constantemente despertaba delirando; sufría de pesadillas en donde veía a Candy con ese chico y éstas imágenes lo atormentaban...eran los recuerdos de las risas de ellos lo que lo estaban enloqueciendo! Los doctores optaron por administrarle sedantes para calmarlo y así pasaron los días para el desafortunado chico, en un estado casi inconsciente.

La Tia Abuela estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, la anciana no quería separarse de Anthony. Afortunadamente, unos días después la neumonía fue controlada y se le permitió dejar el hospital. Así el joven retornó a su habitación en Lakewood y ahí bajo los cuidados de la anciana, poco a poco se fue recuperando.

El chico permaneció su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, no salía y apenas comía. La Sra. Elroy estaba muy preocupada, pero sabía que no podía indagar que fue lo pasó con su sobrino sino hasta que Anthony se recupera del todo. Ella espero paciente por días hasta que decidió que era el momento de hablar con su querido sobrino.

Después de que Dorothy le llevó a Anthony su desayuno, la Tia Abuela tocó a la puerta de su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta, la anciana se aventuró a abrir sin que la invitaran y descubrió al chico parado junto a la ventana mirando el jardín,

-Llamé pero no hubo respuesta- se disculpó la Sra. Elroy

Pero Anthony no respondió y seguía contemplando el jardín a través de la ventana...

-Anthony...tenemos que hablar...ya has pasado mucho tiempo ensimismado, te pido me digas que fue lo que pasó contigo...¿te encontraste con Candice?- dijo firmeza pero con mucho tacto a la vez.

Anthony al oír el nombre de Candy reaccionó y giró para ver a su Tia...ella lo miraba preocupada, y le respondió

-Candy...ella...no me vio...estaba con alguien más...yo...no pude hablar con ella...-

-...¿Y que fue lo que sucedió?- insistió la anciana

-Nada...no pasó nada...- y bajando la mirada continuó- caminé bajo la lluvia y por eso enfermé, eso es todo...-

La Tia Abuela se acercó a su sobrino y rompiendo con su usual formalidad lo tomó cariñosamente del hombro y le dijo

-Anthony...quiero que me escuches, hago esto por tu propio bien...no es fácil para mi decírtelo...Candice- pausó y armándose de valor agregó -Ella esta bien, está en Nueva York y le ha pedido al Sr. Williams que anule su adopción, ha decidido que ya no será parte de nuestra familia-

Anthony la miró desconcertado y sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que Candy haría algo así; pero su instinto le indicó que todo se debía a ese chico con quien la había visto en el muelle.

-Hijo...será mejor que te olvides de Candy...ella ha decidido empezar una nueva vida lejos de nosotros...se que no es fácil para ti, pero tienes que olvidarla...tienes que seguir adelante sin ella...Candy ha decidido seguir su propio camino y lo ha hecho sin ti, Anthony...-

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la anciana, de ninguna manera fue fácil decirle todo esto a su sobrino...pero para Anthony fue demasiado, abrazó a su Tia y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ésta era la primera vez que se sentía aliviado de todo lo que le atormentaba; para él, la Tia Abuela era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre y el hallar consuelo en ella lo ayudó a superar este dolor que lo había estado agobiando, ahogando y desgastando por días.

La Tia Elroy abrazaba a Anthony y le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano; podía sentir el dolor de quien consideraba su hijo, de aquel chico que estuvo a su cargo desde pequeño. Sabía que no sería fácil para un joven tan sensible como él reponerse de esta situación, pero confiaba que saldría adelante...Anthony era un chico gentil pero fuerte!

Por fin ese día y después de desahogarse con su Tia, Anthony pudo dormir tranquilo sin sueños que lo abrumaran o torturaran. Poco a poco empezó su vida normal; primero se ocupó del jardín...para el joven, el cuidar de sus rosas era como una terapia y realmente le hacían mucho bien. Cuando perdió a su madre halló consuelo cultivando y cuidando de las rosas, ahora que había perdido el cariño de la mujer que amaba, las flores ayudarían no sólo a sanar su corazón sino también a su acongojado espíritu.

Pasaron los días y fue una tarde que Anthony tendría que demostrar si realmente se estaba recuperando del gran golpe emocional que había tenido. Se encontraba en el jardín podando las flores cuando la Tia Abuela se acercó para hablarle de un asunto importante.

-Anthony, he recibido carta de Candice...- dijo seriamente -Dice que quiere verte y hablar contigo...-

Anthony giró hacia donde estaban las rosas y cortó una...era una Dulce Candy precisamente...

-¿Y le dice en la carta de qué quiere hablarme?- preguntó mirando a la rosa

-No, sólo dice que quiere hablar contigo...- la anciana lo miraba seriamente

Con la rosa en la mano, levantó la vista al cielo y dijo

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar...- respondió tranquilamente -...Candy ha decidido qué rumbo tomar en su vida...- miró a la Tia Elroy y continuó diciendo -... Yo también he tomado una decisión sobre mi vida...quiero verla feliz y si para eso me tengo que apartar de su lado lo haré... pero prefiero no encontrarme con ella, así que puede decirle Tia Abuela que le deseo la mayor dicha y felicidad posibles en su nueva vida- y dejó caer la Dulce Candy que tenía en sus manos...la flor al caer se deshojó.

La Tia Abuela miró todo aquello con seriedad, sabía que Anthony estaba tratando de olvidar a la chica y como él bien respondió, sería mejor que no se vieran. Pero ella prefería ser imparcial y por eso le comentó la petición de Candy... ahora, ante la respuesta de su sobrino, se dio cuenta de que el chico había tomado la mejor decisión. Admiró el buen sentido común del joven y se alejó de allí sin decir más.

Anthony miró como la Tia Elroy se alejaba...agradecía mucho a la anciana por la postura maternal que había adoptado con él últimamente, esto definitivamente lo estaba ayudando y dando fuerzas para salir de su crisis emocional.

Al principio, cuando la Tia Abuela había decidido separar a Anthony de Candy, el chico lo tomó muy personal y pensó que la severa Tia sólo quería castigarlo...pero en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era ayudándolo a descubrir que en la vida nada es seguro y que debemos estar preparados para toda eventualidad. Ahora entendía...por eso lo había mandado a estudiar al mejor colegio...ella, en su amor de madre hacia él, estaba decidiendo por Anthony qué era lo mejor para su vida y al final resultó que la Sra. Elroy había tomado la mejor decisión.

Luego se volvió para mirar a las Dulce Candy frente a él, las observó por unos minutos y les habló como si estuviera en la presencia de la chica y les dijo

-Candy...realmente quiero que seas la chica más feliz del mundo...yo pude haberte hablado ese día bajo la lluvia, reclamarte el porqué estabas con él, pedirte explicaciones...pero no lo hice...tus risas, tu rostro alegre y ese brillo que emanaba de ti, me detuvieron. No pude estropear ese momento que debió haber sido muy especial para ti...perdóname si no quiero verte ahora que me buscas...¿Cómo podría hablar contigo sin poder abrazarte, sin poder decirte cuanto te extraño...y cuánto te quiero?...-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lágrima rodó por su rostro, trató de contenerse...se armó de valor y continuó diciendo

-Será mejor que nunca más te vuelva ver...me alegraré saber que eres feliz, pero no creo soportar el verte del brazo de otro, así que...este es el adiós Candy!-

Tomó las tijeras de jardinero y cortó las Dulce Candy del jardín...todas y cada una de ellas fueron cortadas hasta que no quedó ninguna. Luego arrancó los tallos de sus queridas y preciosas rosas desde la raíz para que nunca mas renacieran. Luego hizo un ramo con todas las flores y se dirigió al lago.

Al llegar, colocó las flores sobre el agua...éstas se empezaron a esparcir por toda la superficie; las miró con tristeza y dándose la media vuelta, se alejó sin mirar atrás...lo que en realidad Anthony había hecho con este acto fue despedirse definitivamente de Candy y de todo su recuerdo!

Unas semanas después, Anthony decidió que era el momento de regresar al colegio, se había ausentado ya por mucho y quería ponerse al día con los estudios. Se despidió de su querida Tia Abuela...entre ambos había nacido un cariño especial y ahora el chico sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de la severa Tia Elroy.

Tomó el tren de regreso a Massachusetts y por fin después de una larga travesía, llegó a su habitación en el campus del colegio. Al entrar, todo parecía igual que cuando se fue, pero notó que había algo especial en la habitación...un perfume invadía el lugar y provenía de la última Dulce Candy que existía!

Dejo su maleta cerca de la puerta y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba la rosa, estaba hermosa y no sabía cómo es que la flor había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin sus cuidados. En eso llamaron a la puerta, era el conserje; el hombre miró a Anthony extrañado, no esperaba su llegada y le dijo

-Perdón joven, como vi la maleta en el pasillo, me imaginé que alguien había llegado pero no pensé que fuera usted-

-No se preocupe, en realidad nadie sabe de mi llegada. Esperaba descansar un poco antes de ir con el rector e informarle personalmente-

-Esa rosa es muy rara y muy bella, nunca había visto nada igual...perdone usted, me tomé la libertad de cuidarla en su ausencia...- dijo tímidamente el hombre

Anthony volteó a ver a la rosa, ahora le quedaba claro el porqué estaba tan linda y radiante...alguien más había cuidado de ella...tomó la flor y sin pensarlo, se la entregó al hombre diciendo

-Como usted se ha dedicado a cuidarla, ahora la rosa le pertenece...- y con un gesto alegre y sonriente se la dio, luego salió de la habitación dejando al hombre más que confundido.

Anthony caminó por el jardin, levantó la mirada y vio como los rayos del sol jugaban con las hojas de los árboles. Se sentía bien consigo mismo y de las decisiones que había tomado...pero sobretodo, se sentía liberado!

Reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de acontecer con la rosa; se dio cuenta con este pequeño gesto, que a veces son otros quienes sacan lo mejor de las personas...incluidos aquellos a quienes tanto queremos. Candy se veía feliz al lado de ese chico y Anthony se alegraba...la recordaba deslumbrante ese día bajo la lluvia y sabía que era porque estaba con ese joven. Llegó a la conclusión de que su sacrifico no había sido en vano y que Candy sería feliz.

Pero ahora, era su turno de encontrar la felicidad...sabía que alguien muy especial llegaría tarde o temprano a su vida. Esa persona haría que lo mejor que había en él saliera en todo su esplendor y a su vez, él haría lo mismo con ella... No había prisa en encontrarse, el tiempo y el destino decidirían el día y el lugar por ellos; se daría en el momento justo y preciso, en donde ambos se encontrarían para compartir y disfrutar todo en la vida!

Ese día el corazón de Anthony se llenó de esperanza en el porvenir, en un futuro que estaba más cercano de lo que él jamás se hubiera podido llegar a imaginar!

FIN

Nota Adicional:

Quiero agradecer a Tita Calderón por todo su apoyo en la creación de este Fic.

Tita, sin tu guía y motivación, todo esto no hubiera sido posible...Mil gracias!


End file.
